Untuk Terakhir Kalinya
by Lulumoon
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto membuat sebuah novel cinta yang rumit. Siapa sangka novel yang mereka buat ternyata juga kejadian di dunia nyata? ShikaIno. SasuNaru. BL. AU.


**Untuk Terakhir Kalinya**  
>A Naruto Fanfiction<br>By Lulumoon

**.**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own anything except the storyline, nor getting any financial benefit from this fanfiction.  
>DramaRomance, T-Rated & AU.  
>ShikamaruIno & Sasuke/Naruto

**.**

**.  
><strong> 

**Cerita pertama** : Pertemuan.

Uzumaki Naruto menggerutu kecil saat melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam dua siang, tapi orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, beberapa orang lalu-lalang dan banyak kendaaraan yang lewat di jalan raya.

Di sana, di depan kafe yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka, Naruto berdiri dengan bosan. "Sasuke sialan, dia lama sekali," umpat Naruto pelan seraya kembali menatap sekeliling, memastikan bahwa sosok yang ia tunggu mungkin akan datang.

Matanya menyipit, seorang pria dengan setelan jas formal datang mendekat. Naruto berdecak pelan, "akhirnya datang juga." Katanya sambil menghela nafas. Ia melambai kepada sosok itu yang membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Mereka bertemu. Kedua matanya saling bertatap. Biru bertemu Hitam, kemudian yang biru memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kau bertambah dewasa, _dobe_."

"Ha—ha? Kau kira aku senang dipuji seperti itu? Setidaknya kalau memuji itu panggil nama orangnya. Jangan julukannya! Dasar kau menyebalkan!" Naruto berteriak tertahan, pandangannya tertuju pada langit biru yang cerah.

"Baiklah, kau bertambah dewasa, Naruto."

_Deg_.

"Ha—ha—ha? A—apa-apaan itu? Aku tetap tidak akan senang!" —Bohong sekali Naruto kalau ia bilang tidak senang. Karena sekarang ini jantungnya berlari di tempat dan kapan saja bisa keluar dari badannya. Dan oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya mulai memanas dan semakin panas itu.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "bagaimana kabar Hinata?"

_Deg_.

Hati Naruto tersayat saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia, Uzumaki Naruto sudah menikah dengan wanita cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata setahun yang lalu. Dan pria yang ada di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke juga sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik dan wanita itu merupakan sahabat mereka, Haruno Sakura.

Dua pria yang sudah menikah saling berhadapan. Tatapan mereka menjadi sedih.

"Ah—jadi kau tidak lupa membawa laptop, bukan?" Naruto membuka suara. Ia menatap tas laptop yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sudah _berjanji _padamu, _dobe_."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mereka masuk ke dalam kafe, mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung. Sekali lagi mereka saling bertatapan. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangan Naruto. Pria berambut kuning itu tersentak kaget, ia menatap Sasuke kebingungan. Tapi, Sasuke semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

_Aku merindukanmu_.

**.**

**.**

"Karena kau tidak mungkin bisa membuat novel seorang diri, _dobe_. Di sini, aku akan membantumu," ujar Sasuke datar sambil meminum kopi esspresonya. Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan gerutu pelan saat laptop Sasuke mulai hidup. Kemudian, tampilan Microsoft Office mulai terlihat.

"Jadi," Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan meminumnya, "tema seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, "yang pastinya bukan percintaan anak sekolahan, karena aku ingin Novel ini lebih dewasa dan rumit."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "tumben sekali kau ingin menulis yang seperti itu? Kukira kau suka dengan kisah anak sekolahan."

"Aku memang suka tapi itu tidak—tidak rumit dan itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja." Naruto mengerang kecewa, tidak tahu lagi kalimat apakah yang harus ia gunakan.

"Memangnya novel bukan untuk bersenang-senang? Maksudku—menyenangkan si pembaca?"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku ingin melawan arus."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hah?"

"Sejak kapan kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "belakangan ini aku menjadi melankonis."

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak menanggapi. Ia tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi. _Menyakitkan_, pikirnya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "bagaimana kalau tentang dua orang kerja kantoran?"

"Kantoran aku setuju, tapi kalau keduanya aku tidak mau. Seolah-olah cinta mereka berkembang di tempat kerja mereka."

"Lalu kau inginnya seperti apa?"

Naruto kelihatan sulit untuk merangkai kata-kata, "er—apa kalimat yang cocok untuk ini? Maksudku, cinta mereka itu sudah _ada_ dari dulu. Sudah berkembang dari dulu dan selalu ada di hati mereka. Tapi mereka tidak bisa mengungkapkan karena ada yang —yang seperti itu, Sasuke. Apa kau mengerti?"

Lama Sasuke terdiam. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau ingin membuat cerita tentang orang yang sudah menikah dan masih memiliki perasaan kepada orang yang disukainya?"

"Nah! Itu!" Naruto berteriak tertahan.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "terdengar rumit dan menyebalkan. Lalu kau ingin pasangan seperti apa? _Gay_? _Lesbi_? Atau _Straight_?"

"Sebenarnya jika menentang moral lebih terdengar rumit, tapi—_straight_, aku pilih _straight_, sebab jika mereka sudah menikah dan masih saja mempunyai hubungan dengan orang yang mereka sukai bukankah itu semakin rumit? Yah, walaupun _gay_ dan _lesbi_ juga rumit, tapi kemungkinan untuk bersatu itu sangat kecil, pernikahan sesama jenis memang sudah memarak, tapi pandangan orang tetap tidak terima—"

"—Pendapatmu berbelit-belit. Katakan saja kau ingin mereka bersama di akhir ceritanya."

Naruto kembali menggeleng, "bukan, maksudku bukannya aku tidak ingin mereka bersama, tapi—aku ingin lebih memandang ke realitas. Apakah mereka bisa dengan mudah begitu saja meninggalkan pasangan mereka?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya, "apa saja bisa terjadi." Sasuke mengeluarkan rokoknya dan mulai merokok, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan pandangan kesal Naruto. "Baiklah, dua orang yang sudah menikah. Satu berkerja dan yang satunya tidak. Jadi, seperti apa maumu? Dua orang yang sudah menikah itu—si A dan si B yang sudah menikah tapi masih punya perasaan kepada si C dan si D?"

"Tidak, aku ingin si A dan si C sudah menikah begitupula si B dan si D." Naruto mengambil kertas dan mulai menggambar di sana, "di sini, si A masih menyukai si B begitupula si B masih menyukai si A."

"Jadi semua karakter di sini sudah menikah?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

Jari panjang Sasuke mulai mengetik, "kau ingin siapa yang bekerja?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menjawab, "si pria! Si wanita tidak bekerja dan tetap berada di rumah, jadi—jadi saat suaminya pergi bekerja—perselingkuhan mungkin akan terjadi."

Sasuke berhenti mengetik sejenak, "sungguh, _dobe_. Apa yang terjadi kepada dirimu? Pikiranmu benar-benar tidak terduga." Naruto hanya tersenyum, "selanjutnya menentukan umur mereka." Ucapnya mengalihkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Yang pasti sudah menikah, yah, 27 tahun?"

Naruto mengangguk, "setuju, 27 tahun."

"Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada, kurasa itu saja."

Sasuke mengangguk, "kalau begitu, mari kita mulai ceritanya."

**.**

**.**

Nara Shikamaru menguap bosan. Ia mengetik laporan dan terus mengetik. Tidak ada kerjaan yang lain selain mengetik laporan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan malas. Di sudut ruangan, seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning tersenyum kepadanya. Namanya Nara Temari—istrinya.

Shikamaru masih ingat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat di mana Shikamaru baru masuk kerja dan Temari adalah seniornya. Temari bertugas mengawas pekerjaan Shikamaru tanpa mereka sadari, mereka mulai dekat dan—rasa itupun mulai tumbuh. Tak lama kemudian, setelah tiga tahun bersama, hubungan itupun berlanjut pada jenjang pernikahan.

Shikamaru masih ingat betapa bahagianya wajah Temari saat itu. Wajah teman-teman lamanya yang datang dan wajah bahagia kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada hal itu.

Shikamaru menguap pelan, "_mendokusai_," katanya kepada komputer di depannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Sai!"

Pandangan Shikamaru yang awalnya kepada komputer beralih kepada asal suara itu. Di depannya, seorang wanita membungkuk terima kasih kepada seorang pria berkulit pucat. Shikamaru kenal orang itu. Ia—ia adalah suami dari teman lamanya, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino, bagaimana kabarnya? Batin Shimakaru. Pikirannya kembali disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu, di waktu mereka masih berumur enam tahun.

"_Perkenalkan, aku Ino, kamu?"_

"_Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."_

**.**

**.**

"Woa tunggu!" Naruto menahan jari panjang Sasuke yang sedang mengetik. Sasuke memandang bosan, "apa maumu? Bukankah hal seperti ini yang kau inginkan? Pemerannya yang sudah menikah tapi masih memiliki rasa yang terpendam?"

"Bukan itu, _teme_! Kenapa kau memasukkan suami dari si wanita di sana? Satu kantoran dengan si pria dan istrinya? Kau gila? Nanti hubungan mereka akan terkuak dengan cepat." Naruto menekan tombol _delete_ pada _keyboard_, tapi dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau ingin membuat cerita yang lebih realsitik dan rumit, _dobe_?"

"Aku memang menginginkannya, tapi hal ini—" perkataan Naruto tergantung sejenak, "—hal itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagi si suami ketika mengetahui kenyataan. Aku juga tidak tega."

"Resiko dalam menulis, kita harus melakukannya suka atau tidak. Lagipula, aku lebih suka si suami bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan si pria dan istrinya. Jika ia nantinya akan curiga," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "bukankah dengan begitu, mengetahui kenyataan lebih baik daripada tidak tahu sama sekali?"

"Kenapa terdengar rumit dan menyakitkan sekali hubungan mereka?" Naruto merenung sejenak, merasa tidak enak karena telah memikirkan ide seperti itu untuk sebuah novel.

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya, "memangnya hubungan kita juga tidak?"

**.**

**.**

"Reunian?" Shikamaru berbicara pelan. Suara balik teleponnya menjawab bersemangat, "ya, Shikamaru, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Bukankah ide ini sangat luar biasa? Semua anggota kelas kita akan pergi."

"Acaranya?"

"Besok jam enam sore sampai selesai."

Shikamaru mengurut dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. "Baiklah," katanya pelan.

"Siapa itu?" Suara lembut dari istrinya terdengar dari belakang. Shikamaru menoleh, ia tersenyum tipis, "acara reunian teman sekelasku dulu."

"Wah, menyenangkan sekali." Temari terdengar bersemangat.

"Kau mau ikut?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, "itu adalah acara reunianmu. Aku tidak berhak ikut di sana."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ia menarik Temari masuk ke dalam pelukannya, "kau istriku dan kau berhak."

Temari tertawa kecil, "ayolah, aku tidak ingin menganggu acara reunianmu. Bahkan di sana mungkin kau akan menangis ketika melihat teman-teman lamamu dan—mungkin cinta pertamamu?"

_Deg_.

Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya membuat nafas Temari menjadi sesak. Tapi, wanita itu tidak memberontak. Ia terdiam. Apa ia sudah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan?

**.**

**.**

"Acara reunian? Hm? Ya, aku pasti datang! Sai tentunya!"

Sai yang sedari tadi membaca koran menatap kepada wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang sedang menelepon kegirangan. Wanita itu istrinya. Istrinya yang cantik. Ino yang cantik. Perlahan, Sai berdiri, memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Ah!" Ino tersentak saat merasakan tangan Sai yang pucat memeluk pinggangnya.

"Siapa itu?" bisik Sai seduktif.

Ino tertawa pelan, "ini Sakura. Teman sekelas kita dulu, kau ingat, kan? Dia mengajak acara reunian dan kau juga diundang." Ino kembali berbicara kepada orang yang ia panggil Sakura, "jadi acaranya besok jam enam sore?" Ino mengangguk, "ya, pasti aku akan datang."

_Pip_. Dan teleponpun diputuskan oleh Sai. Ino menatapnya tidak mengerti membuat Sai menjadi gemas. Tanpa aba-aba atau persiapan, Sai membungkam bibir Ino yang siap-siap mengeluarkan kata protes. Mata Ino melebar tidak percaya, lalu pandangan matanya menjadi teduh ketika Sai mulai melumat bibir bawahnya, Ino membalasnya.

Mereka berciuman penuh nafsu.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku menjadi cemas, ya?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti, "apanya?"

"Itu—acara reunian mereka. Kenapa aku yang jadi cemas, ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "entahlah."

Handphone Sasuke bergetar. Begitupula dengan Handphone Naruto. Mereka bertukar pandangan tidak mengerti. Mereka sama-sama membuka pesan yang masuk. Dari Sakura. Mereka kembali bertukar pandang. Kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa bisa sama dengan novel kita?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Benar-benar terinspirasi dari novel Kesatria, Putri dan Bintang Jatuh karya Dee.) Cerita ini lahir karena saya tidak terima dengan ShikaTema dan SaIno *nangis dipojokkan*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sekedar mampir, membaca dan memberikan review. Sampai jumpa di chapter yang kedua~


End file.
